


The Last Time

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon, Drama, Romance, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-11
Updated: 2004-11-11
Packaged: 2018-12-27 02:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12071769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: This is the Third and last installment of the Time Trilogy.What will happen if someone from the boys past came back into their lives.This is set in the future.





	The Last Time

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

I would like to say Thank you again to my beta Ponga.You are the best. Also I want to thank Kami for giving me the Plot to do it.I hope you like it. Also thanks to those who wouldnt leave me alone til I finished this.

* * *

BRIAN:

I can’t believe it’s been fourteen years since Justin and I tied the knot and we are still strong as we were then. Justin has made me even stronger and has helped me become the man that I am.

I am now twenty-nine plus sixteen years. Okay I’m forty-five years old and Justin is thirty-three years old. I can’t believe we still have the most intense sex. 

We have four kids now. We have Gus who is 16 years old now. He’s a smart boy. Sometimes I wonder how I got so lucky. We also have three kids by Daphne. Justin wanted them to have the same mother but also wanted them to have someone to play with. Brianna Debra and Justine Jennifer are almost 14 years old. Both girls, twins. Hey are handfuls. Brianna is named after me and the mother in my heart Deb. And Justine is named after Justin and his mother. I told him no way is he going to name one of the girls with my name without his being the other.

Brianna always wants to do things she feels she’s old enough to do. And Justine is no different. Then there is 12 year old Victor Michael who are named after Vic and Mikey. Justin wanted it that way. Vic was like a father to us both and Mikey, well Justin wanted that way to show him there was no hard feelings.

Gus loves being big brother. He also has gotten into hanging out with this girl. Her name is Taylor Kami Mitchell. She has come over a few times. She’s a very polite and pretty girl. When Gus told us he was straight I was fine with it. He keeps saying he loves this girl. Plus he said we should like her since her name was Taylor. Little shit.

I look over at Justin and he smiles at me. 

“What are you thinking about Bri?” 

“Just life and how it’s turned out better then I thought it would. And about how our kids are growing up.” I tell him before looking at the picture of us all on the table.

“Yea they grow up fast. I’m only 33 and have 4 kids. You on the other hand are old enough for four kids.” He says laughing and then ducking as I throw a pillow at him.

“Twat” I laugh as I try to be serious but damn him. I can’t hide from him. Never could.

 

GUS:

“It’s going to be okay Taylor. We will figure this out.” I hug my girlfriend to me.

“Gus how are we going to get through this. We are still in high school?” Taylor asks me.

“I don’t know, but we will figure it out. My folks will help. Tay please don’t cry. I don’t like to see you cry.”

“I’m sorry Gussy. I’m just scared. I’m 15 and pregnant.” She starts to cry again.

“My dad is going to kill me and my mom is going to be at the gates waiting for me.”

Her mom died when Taylor was 2. She’s lived with her dad ever since. They are close.

We hug for awhile and then she goes home. I kiss her and tell her “Later” It’s something I started doing with my dads.

I go home and go to my room. I told mom and momma I had some homework to do and I would be busy.

It’s been two weeks since we found out Taylor was pregnant. We haven’t figured out what to do. We are at my dad’s house since I know my mom and momma are home right now.

“Gus I’m scared. What are we going to do.”

“I don’t know. I’m scared to. But we have to tell them. I can talk to Pop about it.” 

“Talk to me about what Gus” I turn around and see Justin standing at the door. I didn’t hear the door open.

“Umm Pop, Hi.”

“Hi Gus, Hi Taylor. Someone want to tell me why Taylor is crying and why you both look like you are in the fire line at an execution.”

“Uhh Pop, remember how you always say I can talk to you about anything?”

“Yes Gus I remember. So what’s going on? “

He looks back and forth between the two of us and He figures it out.

“Oh shit, Gus. You got Taylor pregnant didn’t you? What happened to the protection talk we had?” Justin said shaking his head.

“It broke” I say quietly

“How long ago?” he asks

“We found out 2 weeks ago. We were scared to tell anyone Pop.”

“Okay we will figure this out. And we have to tell you’re dad and Taylor’s dad.”

“He’s going to kill us.”

“No he won’t. He maybe disappointed but he won’t hate you or kill you.”

“I meant Taylor’s dad.”

 

Later that night:

 

JUSTIN:

“Okay Justin why did you call us all over here.” Lindsey asks me.

“Well Gus and Taylor have something we need to talk about.” 

“Gus what is it?” Brian asks

“Pop I can’t” Gus looks at me like he is scared out of his mind.

“SHIT!” Brian yells

“Dad, I’m sorry. It broke and we didn’t know what else to do. I’m sorry mom, momma dad. Please don’t hate me.” Gus starts to cry.

“Double shit. I wasn’t talking about you Gus. I was talking about this rip in my shirt..” Brian replies before continuing.

“But since you brought it up. You got Taylor pregnant. And the condom broke. Gus I thought we talked about getting the wrong kind of condoms”

“Brian we aren’t talking about that. This isn’t a laughing matter.” Mel says.

“I fucking know that Mel. I’m just shocked. Does you’re dad know Taylor”

“No, I haven’t told him. I’m scared to.” Taylor tells us.

“Okay then we will go over and talk to him.” Brian tells her.

“I can do that Brian. I’ll take her home and talk to her dad. You would get out of hand. I know you.” I tell him.

“Fine, Justin will take you home and talk to your dad.”

“Okay” Taylor says just above a whisper.

 

At Taylor’s House:

“Dad, I need to talk to you could you come in here. Gus’s Pop is here to. ” 

“Yea sweetie I’ll be right there.” I hear her dad say. His voice very familiar.

 

I look around the room and see some pictures and I see who her dad is and I start to feel my chest tighten. 

“Justin are you okay?” I hear Taylor say to me.

“Okay baby what is it?” I turn around and see a face from my past. A face I want to forget I ever met. 

“Taylor” Chris looks at me.

I try to collect myself but fail to. It’s Chris Hobbs. 

“Justin what’s wrong?” Taylor asks me and all I can do is back out of the house.

“Justin wait, let’s talk.” Chris says to me trying to reach out to me. I turn and run out the door.

 

BRIAN:

I’m sitting on the couch listening to how this is my fault when the phone rings.

“Hello…Taylor. What’s wrong? What happened? What do you mean he freaked out. Where is Pop now? “ It’s all I let Gus say as I take the phone.

“Hello, Taylor. What happened? “

“I don’t know he saw a picture and then my dad came in and Justin freaked out and looked like he saw a ghost. Then he just bolted out the door. Brian I am worried about him. He looked like he was going to pass out.” Taylor tells me and I can feel my heart skipping a beat.

“Okay Taylor I need to find Justin.” I tell her as I hang up the phone.

“I’m going to go find him” I tell Gus who looks worried.

“Dad why would he freak over a picture” 

“I don’t know but I’ll find out.”

I leave the house and go looking for Justin. I look at all the places I think he would be and then my cell rings.

“Hello”

“Brian. I need you, Loft.” Is all I hear before the dial tone.

I drive as fast I can to the loft. We decided to keep the loft for a place to go to get away from everything. We didn’t tell anyone else we kept it. I pull up to the building and run up the stairs, not wanting to wait for the elevator. I push the door open and go inside. It’s dark.

“Justin” I say into the dark.

I didn’t hear anything then I heard a faint sound of whimpering coming from the bedroom. I walk in and see Justin on the bed under the covers shivering like he’s freezing and he looks up and I see tears and fear in his eyes and he sees me and I go to him taking him in my arms. I haven’t seen him like this since the prom and nightmares.

“Justin what happened” I ask him while I run my hand on his back.

“I saw him. I saw him. Fuck Brian he’s her father. Of all the people why him.” Justin starts to cry again.

“Sunshine you are going to have to tell me more then that.”

“Chris Hobbs Brian.. Chris is Taylor’s father.” Justin starts to shake again.

“Fuck. This can’t be happening. How did Gus find the one family member of Hobbs” 

“I don’t know Brian. I didn’t say anything to him. I just saw the picture and then he was in the same room. Then he tried to take my arm to have me sit down but I ran. I ran like a sissy” 

“Justin you listen to me. You are not a sissy. You have so many bad times with him. It hit you like a ton of bricks.”

“Brian what are we going to do? Our son is in love with my worst enemy’s daughter. And not only that but got her pregnant.”

“We will figure it out”

We continue to sit there and Justin finally calms down. We head home. Chris Hobbs is back in our lives and I wasn’t there to protect Justin.

“Brian, you didn’t know, stop blaming yourself”

“How do you do that?”

“Because we know each other best.” He said smiling at me.

 

The next day:

DAPHNE:

As I sit here talking with Justin I can’t believe what he are telling me. My girls are friends with Taylor and I didn’t know it was Chris Hobbs daughter. Why the hell did he name her that? 

“Justin, what is it that you want to do” 

“I don’t know Daph. I want to forget it but I can’t. .”

“I know.”

There’s a knock on the door and I open the door coming face to face with Chris.

I slap his face. I was and never will be afraid of him.

“I deserve that” Chris says

“And a lot more. What the fuck do you want Chris? To rub it in Justin’s face?” I snap at him.

“No. I wanted to talk about this. It’s good to see you still as feisty as ever Daphne.”

Justin walks out of the bedroom and sees Chris and I see the look in his face. He turns around and goes back into his room.

“Get the fuck out Hobbs. I’m sure that you’re plan is to keep the baby and remind Justin of it everyday.”

“What baby?”

“Your daughters and Gus’”

“She’s pregnant? Well that’s something we will have to work out and no its not my plan. I am not leaving til I talk to Justin.” He walks over and sits down.

Justin comes out with a bat in his hand and has the look in his eyes. Gus walks in and sees it.

“Pop what’s going on? Hi Chris.” He says to him and hugs him.

“Justin what are you doing? You are scaring me.” Gus said

“Gus why don’t you go out for awhile. We will talk about you getting my daughter knocked up after this is taken care of. She’s at the park.”

Gus leaves but doesn’t leave the yard and calls his dad telling him he needs to come home. That Justin has Taylor’s dad there and he has a bat.

JUSTIN:

I’m standing there with a bat in my hand swinging it from side to side and I see Chris move over by Daphne.

“If you think I’m going to protect you then you are wrong” Daphne says

Just then the door opens and Brian walks in. 

“Justin stop”

“Stop what. Stop the feeling that I have for him? Stop wanting him to feel the same pain as I did. Stop having nightmares of that night all because he is back in our lives. Brian, we are going to share a grandchild with him. With the man who tried to fucking kill me.” 

“Justin I know that he is an asshole, hell he’s a bigger one then me. But this isn’t going to solve anything. Put the bat down Justin or you are no better then him.”

“Fuck I’m not going to do anything to him. I’m not as low as that. I just wanted to see if he would shit himself. “ I say laughing

“Justin look. I am sorry for doing what I did. I was drunk. I know its no excuse but Justin, I don’t know what else to do. I sat and wrote you letters to say I’m sorry but I never sent them.”

“Why the hell did you name your daughter Taylor?” Daphne asks him.

“Because I wouldn’t have met her mom if it wasn’t for Taylor. I met her at the Hospice place during community service and we hit it off. We had sex and then Taylor was born 9 months later. Plus It was my way of a payback to myself. I also wanted it to be a truce.”

“A truce. Chris you hit me in the head with a bat. I was never the same after that.”

“I know and I’m sorry. Look Justin, I know it’s not right of me to ask I would take it all back if I could. I don’t want the kids to suffer because of something I did. Plus we are going to be grandparents and I really don’t want this to effect that. I have always told my daughter that if something ever happened I would be there for her.”

“Fine We can’t change what happened. We will be there for the kids but you stay the fuck away from all of us.” I hear Brian say.

I sit on the couch and put my face in my hands. I hear Chris say sorry again and he leaves and Daphne leaves as well. I feel Brian’s hands on my back and I lean into him.

“I’m sorry Brian”

“For what? You scared me”

“I wouldn’t have done it. I just cleaned these floors.” I say laughing.

 

EIGHT MONTHS LATER

 

DAPHNE:

“Breathe Taylor. You are doing good.”

“It hurts.”

“I know I’ve been through it to.” I tell her.

“I can’t believe I am doing this.” Taylor said.

I can’t believe all this is happening. Chris is her father and Justin and Brian are Gus’ dads. Chris has tried to make right but he can’t. Neither Brian nor Justin are ready to forgive him. Hell I’m not even ready. Since that night at the house everything seems to go in slow motion. Justin isn’t having nightmares anymore and they even have called a truce with Chris. That they will get along for the kids sake but they don’t have to see each other. 

“Push Taylor” I tell her and she does.

Fifteen minutes later a little baby boy was brought into this world. The funny thing is, he looks like Gus who looks like Brian. 

“Congrats, It’s a boy.”

“He’s so cute Taylor. Should I bring in Gus?”

“Please.”

Gus didn’t want to be in the room during the labor. It was to gross for him. 

“What will the baby’s name be” The doctor asks.

“We talked about it and we want it to be Jaime Marcus Mitchell.” She tells them and I smile as I walk out.

Brianna and Justine and even Vic are in the waiting room and I see that they are talking to Chris. Trying to calm him down. 

“Scared of becoming a grandfather Hobbs” I say to him.

“NO, just scared of becoming old.”

I have to laugh at that.

 

Later that night:

JUSTIN:

“Brian” 

“Yea Sunshine” Brian said with his tongue in cheek expression.

“Thanks for everything. For being there for me.” 

“Anytime Sunshine anytime. Who would have thought that we would be grandparents at such young ages?” Brian smiles

“Well who would have thought that we would share a grandson with my most hated enemy?”

“I’m telling you Sunshine, Chris is just a closet case who has the hots for you. I bet if you asked him he would let you fuck him.”

“Well he did let me jerk him off, but to fuck him, hell no. I have all I need right here in this bed.” I tell him kissing his neck.

“Brian.”

“Yea”

“I love you”

“And I love you to. Now for the last time. Go to sleep Sunshine. We have a grandson to visit tomorrow”

I kiss him good night and know that this is the last time. The last time that I have nightmares or think about the bad things because unlike the last time, Brian is by my side and in this lifetime I will remember it all.

And Chris isn’t a threat anymore in my mind. We have a mutual agreement.

“Sunshine”

“Yea” 

“If you are going to go to sleep then we will have to do something”

“Oh really” 

And just like the last time, this time around Brian makes love to me just like he did the first time.


End file.
